Desaparecer
by Ame Winner
Summary: Sin usar las palabras exactas y aún si no era a su lado, se limitaba a pedirle que viviera. Kazuhiko


Saludos, ando incursionando en otra sección.

Hace poco entre, por curiosidad y cero ganas de hacer lo que debía, a buscar fics de Yoite. ¿Y qué me encontré? La sección de Nabari tiene poquísimos fics en español y sólo había uno de Yoite y Kazuhiko, era lindo pero muy cortito y me dejó con ganas de más.

Aparentemente lo que abunda es el Yoite&Miharu. Y vamos, no tengo nada en contra pero no me pegan como pareja romántica. Kazuhiko es más adulto, más maduro y siempre ha estado al lado de Yoite aunque no lo aparente. Así que decidí añadir mi granito de arena a la ola opuesta y aquí tenemos este fic. Seguramente, más adelante, alimentaré la sección con más de este par.

Por último, Nabari no Ou y sus personajes son propiedad de Yuki Kamatani.

* * *

**Desaparecer**

Tras un breve parpadeo, la luz se encendió.

No hubo saludo alguno pero cajas amontonadas, pilas de periódicos, libros y hasta una que otra revista le dieron la bienvenida consiguiendo que suspirara con cansancio al saber que se acercaba el momento de hacer una limpieza general. Mas como un hábito adquirido con los años evadió el desorden y el deber para recorrer la habitación con la mirada revisándolo todo, rápida pero cuidadosamente, hasta terminar en el lugar de siempre.

O mejor dicho, sobre la persona de siempre.

Suspiró y, sin renegar de las muchas veces en que ya le había dicho que podía encender la luz o el televisor, cerró tras de sí.

–Estoy en casa –anunció al cruzar la estancia rumbo a su escritorio.

Cuando entraba al departamento, y sin importar el tiempo que pasaba, tenía la impresión de que estaba en esos primeros días en donde el líder le había ordenado cuidar del chico. Sólo que ahora, en lugar de sentir que algo estaba fuera de lugar e invadía su vida... se aseguraba de que Yoite estuviera ahí, para así sentirse tranquilo.

Con todo en orden.

–Kahiko ha mandado uramaki* y makizushi* para la cena –comentó al dejar las bolsas en el suelo y reclinarse en el asiento–, también me pidió que te recordara que debes alimentarte bien y tomar los medicamentos.

Hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de que otra vez estaba hablando solo, y de que Yoite no parecía prestarle atención.

–Cenaremos en un momento.

_Monólogos._

Eran de lo más frecuente en su vida.

Quizás por eso en el mundo real había adquirido como pantalla el ser escritor. Estaba acostumbrado a desarrollar ideas pero a pronunciarlas de manera concreta y, en ocasiones, brusca; así que escribir le daba la oportunidad de explayarse y profundizar como no lo hacía en su vida diaria.

Qué ironías.

Dio un vistazo al escritorio y al thriller que escribía.

Si dejaba el Kairōshū no le iría mal como novelista pero, aún sin creer el ideal de su líder al cien por ciento, se había hecho de razones para no poder dejar esa misión. Y en ese sentido se parecía al personaje principal de su historia, haciendo memoria de sus crímenes hasta encontrar el momento exacto en el que su persona lo había abandonado todo para volverse lo que ahora era.

Un hombre aterradoramente condenado pero, a la vez, peligrosamente fiel.

Mas había una gran diferencia entre la vida real y lo plasmado en papel. Aún iba a la mitad y tenía que escribir aprisa para cubrir los tiempos que le pedían; justo esa mañana, tras desvelarse, había concluido un capítulo más. El mismo que se encontraba pulcramente ordenado sobre su escritorio pero no donde él lo había dejado.

¿Y cómo lo sabía?

Sencillo.

Vivir con Yoite era como vivir solo.

El chico no se movía, rara vez hablaba y simplemente estaba ahí, junto a la pared o el sillón como una planta que él hubiera comprado y a la que todos los días recordaba darle de beber y comer pero nada más. Tal parecía que éste se empeñaba en ser invisible, que se esforzaba por no darse a notar y lo hacía bien... más que bien pues había ocasiones en que se descubría a sí mismo, tras una semana entera, sin haber cruzado una sola palabra con Yoite.

Era entonces cuando se asombraba, y se culpaba...

Pero a él nadie le había enseñado a cuidar de un niño y que su líder se lo hubiera ordenado, el mantenerle ahí y con vida, no significaba que tuviera que ser amable o cuidadoso con éste. Y sin embargo, aún cuando sólo pecaba de pensamientos, pronto se encontraba preocupado por el chico y deseando saber qué era lo que cruzaba por aquella cabeza.

Yoite había llegado siendo muy niño y, pese al tiempo y rondar los quince, todavía lo era.

–Escucha –rompió el silencio al girar en su asiento y hacerlo rechinar–. Yoite...

No le importaba que, por una vez en su vida, éste se moviera para prestarle atención a algo... pero, sí le hubiera gustado que al menos lo pidiera. No porque fuera necesario sino porque quería escucharlo hablar, quería saber más de él, algo fuera de lo que había aprendido en los años de fingir que no le observaba y que no le interesaba.

_Yo sólo cumplo con las órdenes que ha dado el líder, de vigilarte... _

Al principio fue una verdad.

_... si vives o mueres, eso no me incumbe. _

Y después una mentira.

–Lo lamento...

La disculpa le tomó por sorpresa, le confundió y se inclinó hacia atrás, solamente observándole. Era obvio que éste sentía que había hecho algo malo, era eso o de lo contrario Yoite sólo se hubiera limitado a escucharle sin dar más señales de vida.

–Abrí la ventana y el aire... –el chico dejó las palabras a medidas, resultaba obvio lo ocurrido.

–Entonces, ¿no lo has leído?

Era de algún modo decepcionante para él.

–¿Lo hiciste o no? –y por su tono notó en sí mismo cierta irritación–. Quiero decir, no tendría nada de malo que lo hubieras hecho... pero, si lo hiciste me gustaría saber y si no, también.

Y tuvo que callarse al sentir que balbuceaba toda una justificación innecesaria.

–No estoy molesto.

Al menos no con Yoite.

Aunque al verle ahí y sólo notar como se encogía para abrazarse... bien, sí estaba molesto con él.

Llevaba años viéndole enfrascado en ese dilema de estar vivo pero actuar como si no fuera así, como si no valiera, como si no importara. Y quería gritarle, sacudirle, estrecharle y hacerle sentir tan vivo como para que nunca más pudiera volver a dudar de que existía y de que alguien le quería.

De que Kazuhiko Yukimi le amaba y se preocupaba por él.

Además seguía empeñándose en demostrarle que vivir, aunque no todo fuera siempre bueno, no implicaba sólo sufrir.

–Yoite.

El chico bajó la cabeza y se abrazó las piernas.

–¿Crees que soy un monstruo?

Era, con toda seguridad, la pregunta que menos esperaba escuchar.

Mirando el techo se llevó una mano hacia los cabellos, se rascó la nuca e hizo memoria de las muchas veces en las que, en medio de una misión, el portador del Kira había sido llamado monstruo pese a su aspecto aniñado. No podía recordar una sola ocasión en donde alguien no se hubiera referido a Yoite con ese apelativo, a éste nunca parecía afectarle y aunque le hubiera gustado saber el porqué hasta ahora se había quebrado, no lo preguntó.

_Mientras más use el Kira, más rápidamente morirá. Sus sentidos comenzarán a fallar... _

La voz de su hermana taladró en su memoria y el peso de la realidad se asentó, bruscamente, en su pecho.

–Nuestro mundo se trata de matar o morir, todos nos convertimos en monstruos una vez que comprendemos el significado de esas palabras y aceptamos seguir.

¿Quién en el reino de Nabari no tendría las manos manchadas de sangre? ¿Quién no estaba enredado en alguna mentira, traición o manipulación? Ni el líder o el resto del grupo ni él ni Yoite...

Absolutamente nadie, sin importar las razones, salía impune de ahí.

–Además, la naturaleza humana tiene mucho de monstruosa. Desde que el ser humano apareció en el mundo ha estado luchando y asesinándose entre sí. Cambiamos las razones y los medios pero siempre hay batallas y muertes...

Pero quizás toda aquella flexión era innecesaria cuando el niño frente a él sólo deseaba un consuelo, se dio cuenta de ello cuando notó el rostro pálido y los ojos vidriosos ocultándose entre los brazos. Yoite siempre se encontraba sensible pero nunca lloraba y jamás se quejaba o quebraba.

No frente a otros.

–Ah, olvida lo del libro –exclamó con aire ligero –tan sólo es papel y tinta.

Con esas palabras se levantó y se estiró, entrelazando los dedos y llevando las manos por encima de su cabeza, su espalda tronó por la mala postura al pasar horas sentado y escribiendo. Suspiró y alargó el brazo para tomar el sushi y guardarlo en el refrigerador.

Pese al hambre con que había llegado, tenía el apetito perdido.

Se descalzó y desapareció un momento, era un departamento amplio pero ellos sólo parecían usar la sala, regresó con una manta y una gran almohada. Empujó un par de libros, periódicos y cajas fuera del camino y una vez más observó al muchacho en el mismo lugar y posición de minutos atrás.

Bufó.

Jamás le ponía las cosas fáciles.

Yoite era así.

Siempre enfrascado en su mundo, al que pocas veces le dejaba entrar.

–En fin. Ha sido un día largo y voy a dormir –aquello no era mentira pero el resto sí–. Dicen que el suelo es bueno para la espalda, no hagas mucho ruido que me quedaré aquí –abrazaba la almohada y la sábana colgaba por su hombro, así que tan sólo apagó la luz.

El suelo rechinó a propósito bajo su andar y cuando no estuvo muy lejos del otro, soltó la almohada y se recostó como si nada.

Fingía naturalidad... en donde no la había.

Y lo que estaba haciendo no era normal.

La vena de su sien palpitaba y sus dedos tamborileaban en el aire, al ras del suelo, como un gesto ansioso que delataba su ansiedad y el estarse pidiendo paciencia en un momento que era obviamente de clara debilidad personal. ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a comportarse así con el menor? Siempre le tuvo cariño pero aquel cambio, surgió hasta después de descubrir que Yoite estaba aterrado incluso de él mismo.

Pero aún así, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Iba a ganarse un dolor de espalda y un desprecio colosal de parte del menor. Juraba que aquello ocurriría y que un hombre de su edad se sentiría ridículo, hasta que escuchó el frufrú de la gabardina contra el suelo.

Yoite se había dejado resbalar hasta recostarse.

Y con otro frufrú se arrastró a su lado, cerca pero no lo suficiente.

Afortunadamente a oscuras siempre podría hacerse todo aquello que con luz no. Fue él quien giró sobre su costado y deslizó un brazo por la cintura del chico, quien le jaló y le apretó contra su cuerpo manteniéndole bien sujeto hasta que lo sintió respirar, estremecer y tensarse de nuevo.

Hubo un forcejeo y cierta desesperación.

Mas no le soltó.

Pegó los labios contra la frente ajena y así permaneció hasta que el menor cedió.

Yoite se rindió, siempre lo hacía.

–No desaparezcas.

Era una súplica que le sabía amarga y real.

Yoite no hablaba del cómo se sentía, de lo que pensaba o deseaba. Él, por su parte, jamás preguntaba... pero había aprendido mucho con tan sólo observarle.

Ese chico, no deseaba morir ni continuar ajeno a todo.

Y él lo quería.

Demasiado.

Más de lo necesario... y, de lo estrictamente permitido.

–Yoite.

Pero, tristemente, sin importar cuanto lo amara nunca sería lo suficiente como para poder retenerlo. Si Yoite debía de elegir, no se quedaría con él.

Y ambos lo sabían.

Por eso, sin usar las palabras exactas y aún si no era a su lado, se limitaba a pedirle que viviera.

–No desaparezcas –repitió al deslizar los dedos entre los cabellos de la nuca y así acariciarle.

Siempre que le trataba de esa forma, como si hubiera tocado una fibra sensible e íntima, sentía el temblor en el otro cuerpo y el sollozo ahogado que Yoite se esforzaba en controlar antes de dejarse llevar.

–Kazuhiko...

Porque cuando estaban a oscuras y a solas, él podía hacer esa clase de peticiones y Yoite podía llamarle y llorar con libertad. Podían hacer eso y mucho más, aún cuando a la mañana siguiente actuaran como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Yoite sentado en el suelo ocultando el rostro y él de espaldas, siempre de espaldas, tecleando en el ordenador.

_Eso que nunca vas a poder decir, es lo que más odio de ti._

_Que tienes miedo. _

_Y que no deseas desaparecer. _

_Que también me quieres... _

_Pero, no lo suficiente para quedarte aquí..._

_... conmigo. _

**~* FIN *~**

* * *

Como detalles del fic, teniendo de referencia a Wikipedia:

_*** **__Makizushi_, es el "sushi en rollos". Se monta colocando el arroz sobre una lámina de algas nori secas, y rellenándola con verduras o pescado.

_*** **__Uramaki_, es el "sushi del revés". El nori se encuentra adentro y el arroz está en el exterior junto con otros ingredientes como huevas o semillas tostadas de ajonjolí.

**PD. **Gracias a Koushiro por leer el fic antes de subirlo a la Ff.


End file.
